Haineusement Nous
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Drago raconte comment la haine les a rapprochés, comment ils se sont connus, comment ils ont rêvé avant de se rappeler que c'était la guerre et qu'ils étaient ennemis... Dramione et c'est un OS


Hey ! c'est mon premier post donc je suis stressée mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira (je suis vraiment mauvaise pour les notes d'auteur... :( )

**disclaimer** : tout est à JKR (cette fille a une imagination, c'est incroyable !)

Bonne lecture et à plus bas !

Haineusement Nous

Je l'ai aimée, elle m'a aimé. Pourtant, tout a filé. Aucun de nous n'a eu le courage de tout abandonner pour l'autre peut-être ne nous fallait-il pas du courage mais de la folie. Ou peut-être de l'amour. Du vrai, celui pour lequel rien n'a plus d'importance et non pas celui caché et égoïste qui nous liait. Sûrement. Nous nous aimions, pas assez. Cependant, ce que nous avons connu est unique, inoubliable. Mais c'était malsain, destructeur. Je crois que nous y avons tous deux perdu notre âme. A moins que nous n'en ayons jamais eu. Sûrement.

On dit que l'amour surpasse tout, c'est faux. La haine est au-dessus. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi, aucun cadeau n'est jamais fait, notre relation en est l'illustration même. Notre haine de l'autre nous a rapproché et, telle une bombe, elle a fait exploser nos deux univers, ceux où, entouré de nos amis, tout nous était indiqué. J'ai dit qu'il y avait également de l'amour entre nous, c'est vrai, mais c'était un amour lâche, que l'on préfère éclipser.

Un jour, nos disputes se sont faîtes plus violentes, les mots plus durs. La Lionne face au Serpent, le Feu contre la Glace. Ses beaux cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos et ses yeux noisette sont devenus mon obsession pour elle, ce fut mes cheveux flavescent et mes yeux anthracite. Nous étions si semblables, hantés par les mêmes démons, souffrant des mêmes maux. Tous deux ayant perdu notre innocence depuis longtemps, tous deux nous battant qu'importe le prix pour des utopies et surtout, tous deux n'ayant pas peur de la mort mais de l'amour. Je n'ai plus supporté le regard que les autres posaient sur elle, ses rires qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Moi, je n'avais le droit qu'aux cris, aux insultes, aux coups. Pas même les pleurs, elle ne me cédait que ce qui m'attaquait. Alors, faute de mieux, je me suis acharné sur elle, cherchant par tous les moyens de lui faire ressentir quelque chose envers moi, qu'importe la nature de ces sentiments. Je la voulais, je voulais qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était plus vil.

La vie est emplie d'imprévus, elle comme moi détestons les imprévus. Tout a dérapé, c'est ce qui a déclenché notre infernale décadence. Nous étions seuls dans le couloir, elle, revenant de la bibliothèque, moi, errant sans buts. Une altercation, des voix qui montent, des insultes, une main qui part, une autre qui l'arrête. Deux regards qui se croisent, une tension palpable. Puis, l'imprévu, l'erreur. Deux visages qui s'approchent, deux lèvres qui se scellent, deux langues qui se mêlent. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, il n'était pas non plus passionnel, non, juste haineux. Comme si, en un baiser, nous avions essayé de montrer à l'autre toute la haine qu'il suscite en nous, tout le dégoût qu'il représente : ses dents s'enfonçaient dans mes lèvres dans le seul but de me blesser, physiquement. Pourtant, au milieu de tout ce ressenti perçait le Désespoir, le même que celui que ressente les gens en perdition, qui se sentent abandonnés. Ses mains s'étaient fermement accrochées à mes épaules, les miennes à ses hanches. J'étais appuyé au mur et la serrais de toutes mes forces contre mon torse, comme si elle était mienne, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'envole alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi comme si j'avais été sa bouée de sauvetage. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, parfaites. Ce jour-là, nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin. Nous nous sommes séparés, avons repris notre souffle, nous sommes fixés, verrouillant ainsi un pacte muet : rien ne devait se savoir, rien ne devait changer, nous restions ennemis. Puis, sans un mot, nous sommes repartis vers nos salles communes.

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas croisé le regard emplis d'animosité qu'elle me délivrait habituellement. Elle avait honte, ou peur. A moins que ce n'est été du regret. Nous nous sommes fuis, ne voulant pas tenter l'inévitable. Lorsque nos maisons respectives s'affrontaient, nous essayions de faire le plus de ravages dans le camp ennemi, animés par une rage intarissable que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre. Cette haine ne leur était cependant pas directement destinée mais ces petites bagarres étaient nos défouloirs. Nous y écoulions notre haine de l'autre et de nous-même ainsi que toutes les autres émotions encore étrangères que ce simple baiser avait déclenchées. Quand nous nous croisions, nous détournions le regard, nous intéressions brutalement à la conversation de nos voisins. Nous savions que l'autre faisait de même, le traitions de lâche alors que nous agissions de la sorte également. Nous nous voilions la face. Chacun désirait l'autre et, paradoxalement, aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas. Nous étions totalement illogiques et irrémédiablement contradictoires. Cette joute muette a duré un certain temps avant que nous craquions, ensemble.

Ça a été brutal, nous ne nous y attendions pas. Pourtant, c'était prévu, écrit. La pression devenait trop forte, l'attraction trop intense. Devant la Salle sur Demande, un vendredi soir. Depuis notre cinquième année, nous étions tous deux préfets. D'ordinaire, elle effectuait ses rondes avec Weasley, moi avec Pansy. Weasley s'était blessé lors de son entrainement, je ne supportais plus Parkinson. On se croise, commence à échanger quelques paroles perfides, venimeuses, nous rapprochons. Tout recommence, nous n'essayons pas d'enrayer le mécanisme, au fond nous, nous le voulons. Nos lèvres s'unissent, nos dents s'entrechoquent. Ma main tient fermement son cou tandis que l'autre se pose dans son dos les siennes fourragent mes cheveux. Une porte apparaît sur le mur, je crois que c'est elle qui l'a faîte jaillir. Je l'ouvre, la maintenant toujours contre mon corps. Je trébuche, nous tombons sur quelque chose de mou, un matelas. Je me souviens encore de sa peau contre la mienne, de son souffle chaud contre mon cou, de son corps sur le miens. Je me souviens de mon nom prononcer par sa voix, sans agressivité. Nous nous sommes toujours appelés par nos noms, par habitude, par retenue, pour montrer à l'autre que tout ceci n'est qu'éphémère, n'est qu'un interlude au milieu de l'océan de malveillance qui mous unis si étroitement. Je me souviens de mes doigts parcourant son corps, essayant d'en retenir les moindres détails. De sa peau de satin, douce. De ses pupilles noisette si belles en cet instant. De ses cheveux entourant son beau visage. Tout avait été passionné mais en même temps d'une douceur que nous ne nous connaissions pas, n'y même ne supposions. Comme si, malgré notre désir partagé, nous avions eu peur de tout briser par quelques mots ou gestes incongrus. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, nous savions que nous avions franchis la limite, le point de non-retour.

A partir de là, nous nous sommes vus régulièrement, nous enfonçant un peu plus dans le péché à chaque fois mais nous promettant, sans trop y croire, que c'était la dernière. Cependant, nous ne pouvions y résister l'autre était devenu notre drogue, sans lui, nous étions en manque. Par opposition, en présence de quelqu'un, nous n'étions que plus horribles entre nous. Le remord, certainement.

Lors de nos rendez-vous, nous étions mis à nu. Au fil du temps, une sorte de tendresse s'est formée entre nous. Il nous est même arrivé de laisser échapper un « je t'aime », mais nous regrettions aussitôt cette faiblesse. Nous le pensions mais trop d'obstacles se dressaient face à nous, infranchissables, et espérer nous, en cas de désillusion, détruirait encore plus que nous ne l'étions déjà. Et puis, il y avait cette haine, omniprésente, mur opaque entre nous, étouffeuse de notre amour. Dans ces moments-là, nous nous confiions nos peurs, nos rêves, nos douleurs mais également nos joies. Chacun connaissait tout de l'autre et pourtant, jamais nous ne nous en sommes servis contre lui une forme de loyauté. Elle voulait une grande maison, de beaux jardins, trois enfants et un mari aimant. « L'archétype stupide d'une vie naïvement espérée », comme elle le disait. Elle m'avait révélé qu'elle souhaitait devenir professeur de métamorphose mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne car, pour tout le monde, elle battrait Voldemort et deviendrait auror comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Le Trio d'Or vaincrait les méchants Mangemorts, elle se marierait à Weasley et serait heureuse. Elle ne supportait pas les avis préconçus sur les choses et les personnes car, selon elle, « l'avenir n'est jamais figé, tout peut toujours basculer » sauf pour nous, tout était voué à l'échec et nous n'avons pas réussi à déjouer le destin mais est-ce réellement de notre faute ? Parfois elle me disait qu'elle avait peur du lendemain, du futur tragique qui semblait se profiler. Alors, je la prenais dans mes bras et lui chuchotais au creux de l'oreille qu'il ne fallait pas, que, comme elle le disait, tout pouvait encore basculer. Nous n'y croyions pas mais, le temps de quelques heures, cela semblait la rassurer.

La Grande bataille est devenue imminente. Une sorte d'effervescence s'était installée dans le château, les gens ne perdaient plus leur temps pour de futiles discordes et allaient directement à l'essentiel. Tous avions maintenant un air grave sur le visage. Un jour, Mcgonnagal nous a réuni dans la Grande Salle et nous a dit à tous qu'il nous restait à peine quelques heures. Bien que nous soyons séparés par plusieurs centaines d'élèves, nos regards se sont trouvés de suite et, d'un silencieux accord, nous sommes sortis de la Grande Salle et nous sommes retrouvés dans celle Sur-Demande. Alors, pour la dernière fois, nous l'avons fait. Pour la dernière fois mes mains parcouraient son corps qui m'était devenu si familier, pour la dernière fois mon nom sortait de sa bouche accompagné d'un gémissement, pour la dernière fois je voyais son visage et sentais son parfum aux effluves de vanille tout en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat. Puis, les premières déflagrations sont arrivées. Nous nous sommes relevés et contemplés. Quelques minutes après, nous serions ennemis, l'un contre l'autre. Nous le savions depuis le début. Alors, dans un dernier élan de détresse, je me suis approché et l'ai embrassée, passionnément.

Peu de temps après, nous nous sommes séparés. Voldemort a été battu, Hermione est devenue auror, comme ses amis. J'ai été jugé et condamné à vingt ans de prison ferme pour Azkaban. J'avais tué pendant la bataille et même avant, c'était indéniable. Je ne l'ai revue qu'une seule fois : pendant mon interrogatoire. Elle a pénétré dans la pièce, toujours aussi belle, et m'a regardé avec mélancolie. Elle s'est installée en face de moi sans un bruit pendant que je détaillais son visage. De folles mèches l'encadraient, ses taches de rousseurs étaient encore là, sur ses pommettes. Ses pupilles étaient toujours d'un doux chocolat et leur seule vue m'apaisa une apparence pour dernier vestige d'un cruel car trop beau mais éphémère passé. A Azkaban, j'avais appris, par le biais d'autres prisonniers, qu'elle s'était mariée à Weasley trois mois après leur victoire, avait eu un enfant qui était décédé des suites d'une dragoncelle à laquelle, à deux mois, il n'avait pût résister. Ce tragique épisode avait détruit leur couple et deux mois plus tard, ils avaient divorcé. Depuis, elle vivait seule dans un grand appartement du centre du Londres moldu. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas poursuivi ses rêves. Elle m'a répondu que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut et que ses rêves étaient inatteignables sans moi. Une larme est apparue au coin de son œil, je l'ai recueillie sur mon doigt. J'ai répondu à chacune de ses questions avec honnêteté, je ne voulais pas la quitter sur un mensonge, je voulais qu'elle sache que malgré mes exactions, elle comptait énormément pour moi et que, à jamais, elle restait la seule personne à qui je ne puisse mentir et que j'aime. Avant de me quitter, elle a déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, des perles translucides coulant le long de ses joues. Je lui ai soufflé un « Pardonne-moi » et tout s'est fini ainsi, sans artifices, nous quittant accompagnés de nos douloureux souvenirs.

Nous nous sommes fait souffrir inutilement et pourtant, si s'était à refaire, nous recommencerions de la même manière. Nous n'avons pas su dévoiler notre amour au regard des autres, pourtant c'aurait été le seul moyen dépasser les difficultés de la vie. Du coup, cela nous a détruits, nous rendant dépendant de l'autre mais ça, nous le savions dès le début. Tous deux avions peur de l'amour et de ses conséquences. Nous avions raison, il faut s'en méfier. Elle vous enchaîne à l'autre, à cause d'elle, toute ma vie ne s'est organisée plus qu'autour d'elle elle est devenue une nouvelle étoile et moi son satellite. Malgré tout, j'ai pris plaisir à ces rendez-vous dans une Salle-Sur-Demande tantôt chambre à coucher, tantôt jardin fantastique et exotique, à ces mots pleins de sous-entendus écrits sur des parchemins pliés en quatre dans l'unique but de voir ses joues rougir et son front se plisser, à ces baisers passionnés cachés derrière une étagère de la bibliothèque. Cependant, nous n'aurions jamais dû nous revoir, juste avant la Grande Bataille. Ce dernier rendez-vous avait un goût de désespoir et de peur le dernier baiser d'adieu, comme la fin de l'été, comme la fin d'une époque, du bonheur.

oo0oo

_La Gazette Du Sorcier_

_C'est aujourd'hui, tôt dans la matinée, que la tragique nouvelle nous a été communiquée : Hermione Granger, auror de renommée et héroïne de guerre, a été retrouvée morte à son domicile du centre du Londres moldu. Son meilleur ami et Directeur du Département des Aurors, Harry Potter, accompagné de son ex-mari Ronald Weasley, nous a fait part de l'accablante annonce lors d'une conférence de presse exceptionnelle tenue dans le grand atrium de ministère. Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée, il a annoncé le décès par suicide de sa meilleure alliée suite à la consommation de fleurs de Filets du Diable qui sont, comme nous le savons tous, hautement toxique. (Suite page 5)_

_Le livre choc de Rita Skeeter déjà annoncé : « Vie et mensonges d'Hermione Granger » qui « S'inscrit bien évidemment dans la continuité de celui sur Albus Dumbledore » nous confie la journaliste. (Suite page 8)_

_Hier, tard dans la soirée, le prisonnier Drago Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort, est décédé des suites d'une pneumonie sorcière. (Suite page 10)_

Alors ? Ça vous à plût ? Ou pas ? Reviews !


End file.
